O coração dela estava no lugar certo
by darkenedroom
Summary: No último instante, Kate decide ficar na ilha e ir à procura de Jack. Estaria ele vivo ou morto?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

O mar estava agitado. As ondas batiam furiosamente contra as pedras. Ao longe, podia se avistar o barco de Locke. Sawyer e Kate olharam para o horizonte, analisando como iriam chegar até ele. Kate estava em estado de choque. Simplesmente não conseguia processar o fato de ter acabado de se despedir do grande amor de sua vida. Desde que o conheceu, a maioria de suas decisões foram pautadas no que Jack havia planejado. E desta vez, a coisa se repetia. O último pedido que ele lhe fizera foi para ela partir, levar Claire para o avião. Mas Kate sabia que não era somente essa a sua intenção. Não que ele não se importasse com o propósito dela em reunir Claire e Aaron, muito pelo contrário, ele praticamente havia criado o menino junto com ela e sabia que ela o considerava como um filho. No fundo, tudo o que ele mais queria era salvá-la. Porém, talvez o que Jack não imaginasse era que para Kate, sair daquela ilha sem ele seria o equivalente a morrer por dentro. Era isso o que Kate sentia neste instante, que sua vida havia acabado no momento em que beijou Jack pela última vez no penhasco. A dor ao vê-lo virar as costas rumo ao seu destino fatal foi tão intensa que a sua própria mente parecia bloquear tal recordação.

Portanto, sem pensar, Kate se atirou ao mar, dando um pulo de muitos metros de altura, sem se importar se seu corpo bateria nas pedras ou se a água estaria em uma temperatura cortante. Sawyer ficou pasmo ao ver a sua atitude completamente descuidada, mas ao avistar que nada acontecera com ela, resolveu fazer o mesmo. Eles estavam sem tempo, logo Lapidus levantaria vôo.

Depois de nadarem um trecho, enfrentando um mar agressivo, alcançaram o barco e rapidamente seguiram rumo à praia. Ao chegar ao local, Claire estava sentada na areia. Kate mais do que depressa se aproximou, ajoelhando-se diante da loira para argumentar ofegantemente:

-Claire, você está bem?

-Vamos, temos que ir, vamos! – Sawyer dizia apressado.

-Claire, vamos, por favor.

-Não posso!

-Por quê?

-Olhe para mim! Essa ilha me deixou louca. Não quero que Aaron me veja desse jeito. Eu, eu nem sequer sei como ser mais uma mãe.

-Escute-me, ninguém sabe, pelo menos, não no começo, mas você não está sozinha. Deixe-me te ajudar. Agora vamos, vamos.

Ao ouvir o barulho do motor do avião, os três correram em direção do mesmo, sacudindo os braços para sinalizarem suas presenças para Lapidus. Por sorte eles foram vistos e a porta se abriu. Claire foi a primeira a ser pega, a próxima seria Kate. Então, naquela fração de segundo, Kate teve um estalo. Richard e Miles estendiam os braços para ajudá-la a subir, mas tudo o que Kate fez foi dizer para Claire:

-Aaron está com sua mãe te esperando. Você vai conseguir!

Depois, olhou para Sawyer e lhe falou rapidamente:

-42 Panorama Crest. É o meu endereço. Aaron e a Sra Littleton estão aguardando. Leve Claire até lá.

-Kate! Mas o que...

-Adeus, Sawyer.

Richard e Miles ajudaram James a entrar, mas quando ele esticou os braços para apanhar Kate a todo custo, a sardenta havia dado alguns passos para trás, intencionalmente se afastando.

-Kate! Volte aqui!

Os homens seguraram um Sawyer exaltado e fecharam a porta. O loiro não se conformava com a loucura que ela tinha feito.

-Lapidus, hei, não levante vôo, temos que pegar a Kate! Espere!

-Chefe, você ainda não entendeu? – Miles gritava. – Ela não quis ser salva!

Enquanto ouvia o ruído do avião se tornar cada vez mais distante, Kate afundava os pés na areia, caminhando apressadamente. Parecia alheia ao ato insano que acabara de praticar. Por incrível que pareça, ela não estava perdida, sua mente seguia o impulso de procurar por Jack, seja lá onde ele estivesse. Como ele poderia achar que ela conseguiria sair daquela ilha sem ele? Ele queria que ela embarcasse Claire no avião, pois muito bem, ela cumpriu a sua promessa. Se Deus quisesse, eles chegariam sãos e salvos em algum lugar e em breve Claire finalmente se reencontraria com Aaron. Certamente Sawyer iria levá-la ao encontro de sua mãe e do menino, afinal, se da outra vez que saiu da ilha ela fez um favor a ele, nada mais natural que desta vez ele fizesse um favor a ela. E apesar de Claire não estar muito bem psiquicamente, Carole iria amparar a filha e ajudá-la a criar o neto.

Apesar de se preocupar com Aaron, talvez o melhor a fazer fosse deixar que a situação se resolvesse em família. Ela seria uma intrusa ali e por ter criado o garoto como seu filho, Aaron teria dificuldades em aceitar a verdadeira mãe caso Kate estivesse por perto. Seria a coisa certa.

Kate estava de volta ao barco e refazia o trajeto em retorno às rochas. Aproximou-se da costa e aportou. Teria que rastrear os passos de Jack. Demorou alguns minutos até encontrar pistas. Os três pares de marcas de sapato na terra só poderiam ser de Ben, Hurley e Jack. Kate apertava o passo, estava cansada, suas pernas corriam quase trêmulas, mas ela não intentava em parar. Jack estava sangrando, vez ou outra, ela captava respingos vermelhos pelas folhas ao redor e isso a deixava ainda mais apavorada. A trilha se encerrou à beira de um lago, onde ela conseguia apenas ver uma pequena caverna ao final.

De cabeça baixa, Kate olhava para o solo, tentando decifrar o que via. Pegadas de três pessoas iam para o lado esquerdo da margem do rio, porém um par de marcas não correspondia às outras que ela havia seguido por todo o percurso e justamente as pegadas que faltavam eram do calçado de Jack. Kate ficou confusa, Ben e Hurley estariam em companhia de uma terceira pessoa que não parecia ser Jack? Mas como? Aquilo não fazia sentido! Kate se lembrou de todas as pessoas que estavam na ilha e ao contar mentalmente, percebeu de quem provavelmente seria aquelas pegadas: Desmond. Ela franziu a testa em desespero, tentando descobrir o que teria acontecido a Jack, por que ele não tinha saído dali com os demais? Olhou para o riacho e não havia sinal de nenhum corpo. Deu um giro de 360°, olhando para todas as direções, procurando ficar atenta aos mínimos detalhes. Ouviu o estrondo do avião passando lá no alto, bem acima de sua cabeça. Sentiu-se aliviada em saber que os amigos tinham conseguido, mas ao mesmo tempo seu semblante tornou-se carregado de tensão ao pensar na possibilidade de Jack estar morto e os três homens o terem carregado para outro local ou mesmo o deixado.

Lágrimas involuntariamente escorriam pelo seu rosto enquanto o desespero tomava conta de si. Ela estava sozinha, sem pistas e perdera a chance de se salvar por causa de um amor tão forte que a impedia de pensar racionalmente. O esgotamento fez com que Kate se sentasse desolada por entre as pedras do rio, com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho e com a cabeça baixa e enterrada em suas mãos, chorando copiosamente.

Minutos depois, Kate ergueu o rosto tentando apoiar a mão na pedra enquanto sentia uma pontada em seu ombro recém costurado. Ao fazer o movimento, avistou um pingo de sangue na superfície porosa. Rapidamente se levantou e caminhou em direção à beira, à direita. Mal saiu da água e pôde ver pegadas frescas na terra. Kate suspirou esperançosa, eram dele! Kate parecia um cão farejador, andava pela trilha obstinadamente, sua respiração estava sôfrega, mas ela não iria parar a não ser que desmaiasse.

Kate alcançou a região dos bambuzais e de longe viu um corpo estendido no chão. Seu coração disparou ao olhar a camiseta azul, jeans e os cabelos pretos.

-Jack!

Ela correu naquela direção, mesmo tropeçando pelos galhos que insistiam em atrapalhar o seu caminho. Kate se ajoelhou diante dele e percebeu que ele estava inerte.

-Jack!

Kate chacoalhou o seu ombro, tentando despertá-lo, mas ele não acordava.

-Jack, por favor, responda! Jack!

A voz saía entrecortada pelo choro que não lhe dava trégua. Kate acariciava os cabelos de Jack delicadamente, enquanto abrigava a cabeça dele em seu colo. Talvez fosse tarde demais, ele não respondia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kate nunca tinha sentido tamanha dor. Sentia-se impotente. Depois de tanto esforço para encontrá-lo, ela conseguiu achar Jack sem vida, caído sobre a grama. Culpava a si mesma por não ter chegado ao penhasco a tempo de atirar no falso Locke antes que a coisa maligna golpeasse Jack com a facada. Culpava Ben, Hurley e Desmond por tê-lo deixado morrer sozinho, que espécie de amigos eles eram? Lamentava por sequer ter passado os últimos segundos da vida dele ao seu lado. Ela teria pelo menos segurado sua mão e lhe dito mais uma vez que o amava. E ele teria visto o quão cabeça-dura ela era por ter desobedecido às ordens dele como de praxe. Na certa, ficaria uma fera com ela por ter feito a loucura de não embarcar naquele avião.

Kate estava tão mergulhada em sua tristeza que nem percebeu que tinha companhia até que ouviu gritos pela floresta:

-Vincent!

A sardenta olhou ao redor e deu de cara com o cão labrador, que cheirava as suas vestes. E então, duas figuras conhecidas a observaram: Rose e Bernard.

-Kate?

Ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, mas decidiram deixar os questionamentos para depois ao notarem o corpo de Jack. Imediatamente, Bernard se aproximou, tentando examiná-lo.

-Ele morreu, Bernard...

Kate balbuciava entre lágrimas. Mesmo assim, o dentista resolveu tentar uma massagem cardíaca.

-Faz muito tempo que você o encontrou?

-Não. Mas eu não sei há quanto tempo ele está aqui.

Bernard insistia e quando estava prestes a desistir, encostou o ouvido no peito de Jack e pareceu escutar um fraco batimento. Com os dedos, tocou a aorta para se certificar e inclinou o corpo para perto do rosto do doutor, notando sua respiração quase nula.

-Está vivo!

-O que?

Kate abriu um sorriso diante da declaração de Bernard.

-Ele está vivo, mas não creio que por muito tempo. Perdeu sangue demais e o corte foi bem profundo, talvez tenha atingido o fígado. Se isso aconteceu...

-Você pode salvá-lo, Bernard?

-Sinto muito, Kate, sou apenas um dentista. Se algum órgão vital foi perfurado, não há nada que possamos fazer.

-E se o levarmos para casa? – Rose sugeriu ao marido.

-Como iremos transportá-lo, querida? Do jeito que ele está debilitado, qualquer movimento pode ser muito arriscado.

-Mas é melhor que não fazermos nada, certo?

-A não ser que...já sei, podemos pegar aquela tábua que temos e colocá-lo por cima, como se fosse uma maca rudimentar. Eu vou buscar correndo, já volto!

Bernard saiu em disparada e Rose se aproximou de Kate, colocando as mãos em seu ombro com a intenção de confortá-la.

-Vamos fazer o possível para tentar salvá-lo, Kate. Eu avisei que vocês se arriscavam demais, cedo ou tarde algo assim iria acabar acontecendo. Tenho um apreço muito grande pelo Jack porque logo quando caímos aqui nesta ilha, ele me salvou. Quem sabe agora eu possa retribuir, ajudando a salvá-lo?

Apesar de toda a calma do mundo, Rose não conseguia aliviar o coração de Kate. Bernard voltou depressa e os três moveram cuidadosamente o corpo de Jack para a maca improvisada. Caminharam devagar, por sorte a cabana do casal ficava perto dali. Quando chegaram, Rose resolveu esquentar a água para que Bernard pudesse esterilizar as mãos para examinar Jack detalhadamente. O senhor se aproximou de Jack e analisou a situação.

-E então, Bernard?

Kate estava aflita, mal se agüentando ao ver a expressão séria do dentista.

-Por muito pouco o corte não atingiu o fígado ou outros órgãos vitais, mas ele continua perdendo muito sangue, não vai sobreviver caso não receba uma transfusão.

-Se ele precisa de sangue, eu posso doar. Temos o mesmo tipo, O negativo. – Kate afirmou esperançosa.

-Está brincando? – Rose parecia surpresa.

-Você não aparenta estar muito forte, Kate, doar sangue não é tão simples quando a pessoa está debilitada, como é o seu caso.

-Estou bem, Bernard!

-Você está pálida, Kate. E esse seu ferimento no ombro?

-Esse ferimento não é nada comparado à situação de Jack. Por favor, estamos perdendo tempo, temos que salvá-lo!

Percebendo que ela se mostrava irredutível, mesmo contrariado, Bernard resolveu aceitar a oferta. Antes, iria tratar a ferida de Jack, limpar, suturar e prestar os primeiros socorros.

-O ideal era fazer alguns exames para saber se está tudo bem, se nada muito sério foi comprometido, mas...bem, a única coisa que nos resta neste lugar é cuidar superficialmente desse corte.

Rose o auxiliava, fazendo às vezes de enfermeira. Como moravam há tempos naquele lugar, alguns "instrumentos" improvisados já se encontravam à disposição deles, tais como os ouriços do mar que serviam como agulhas (as quais Rose costurava as roupas gastas pelo tempo), vasilhas e copos feitos com argila, os panos feitos a partir de trapos velhos...

Jack se mantinha desacordado. Bernard era cuidadoso, apesar do nervosismo da situação, ele era o mais próximo de um médico que eles poderiam ter ali. Após o procedimento, restava a todos esperar. Kate estava sem cor, os lábios esbranquiçados conferiam-lhe uma aparência debilitada e o fato de doar sangue a deixou completamente enfraquecida. Seu corpo estava no limite e a muito custo Rose a convenceu a se alimentar e dormir. Seu sono não era tranqüilo, a qualquer sinal mínimo de barulho, ela se levantava em um sobressalto.

No dia seguinte, o estado de Jack continuava grave. Kate tentava demonstrar força, mas havia horas que desabava em um choro sentido, principalmente quando observava o rosto abatido de Jack.

-Querida, beba isso, vai te fazer bem.

-Obrigada, Rose, não estou com vontade.

-Kate, você precisa cuidar de si mesma para ter resistência para cuidar dele.

Mesmo desalentada, Kate aceitou a xícara de chá.

-Veja pelo lado positivo, ele está vivo. – Bernard acrescentou. –Agora vamos tratar dos curativos de seu machucado. A última coisa que precisamos é ter uma pessoa a mais com infecção.

-Obrigada, Bernard, por tudo. Eu...não sei como te agradecer.

-Não precisa me agradecer, Kate. A situação de Jack é incerta, fiz o que estava ao meu alcance. Vamos torcer para que ele consiga resistir, as próximas horas serão cruciais.

No entanto, no decorrer do dia, o estado de Jack piorou. Ele suava e a pele ardente indicava que estava com febre. Bernard estava na cozinha de sua cabana quando pensou ter ouvido murmúrios. Rapidamente, correu em direção a Jack.

-Essa não!

Bernard olhava com pesar para Rose enquanto sua mão direita cobria a testa do médico.

-O que está acontecendo? – Kate se aproximou ao ver os dois conversando diante de Jack.

-Ele está com febre. Se por um acaso tiver com infecção, do jeito fraco que está e sem remédio, não vai resistir. Sinto muito em te dizer isso.

Kate se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo febril de Jack e prontamente se dispôs a colocar o pano molhado com água fria em sua testa, tocando gentilmente o seu rosto e dizendo baixinho perto de seu ouvido:

-Está tudo bem, Jack. Estou aqui.

O rosto dele estava contorcido de dor. Aquela noite seria de vigília. Os três se revezaram em turnos, velando Jack. Por um momento, ele gemeu por conta da febre alta, mas não aparentava ter consciência. Kate era a enfermeira mais aplicada, Rose e Bernard às vezes tinham que lhe dar bronca para que ela descansasse. Durante o turno de Bernard, quando o dentista levantou a camiseta de Jack para averiguar o corte na lateral, notou que os pontos estavam com pus, praticamente infeccionados, apesar de todo o seu esforço em tratar da região com os curativos. A área apresentava uma cor avermelhada. Bernard estava começando a entrar em desespero, já não sabia mais o que fazer para salvar Jack. Era nítido que ele precisaria de sérios cuidados médicos ou até mesmo cirurgia. A facada tinha lhe atingido em cheio. Bernard previu que a qualquer momento Jack não mais agüentaria e iria morrer, diante das condições precárias de atendimento que eram possíveis na ilha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Falta muito para chegar, cara?

-Que nada, brother, mais alguns metros e então estaremos lá.

Hurley estava com a camiseta molhada de suor de tanto caminhar enquanto conversava com Desmond.

-E eu que pensei que ser o novo Jacob me privasse de certos desconfortos humanos...

Hugo resmungava enquanto tomava um longo gole d'água, aproveitando para se sentar em uma pedra por uns instantes antes de prosseguir juntamente com Ben e Desmond no percurso. Os três seguiram viagem e não demorou até que um cão corresse na direção deles e os cheirasse:

-Vincent, tudo bem amigão?

Des acariciou o cachorro, desvencilhando-se dele para bater palmas diante do casebre.

-Rose! Bernard!

Ao ouvir o chamado, a senhora morena abriu a porta.

-Desmond!

Rose veio em seu encontro, abraçando-o.

-Que bom que está vivo! Da última vez que nos vimos, você estava na companhia daquela coisa.

-Pois foi justamente por isso que resolvi dar uma passada aqui, para avisar vocês dois que estou bem. A propósito, aquela coisa se foi para sempre.

-Como?

-Não sei te explicar exatamente porque eu estava desacordado nesta hora, o Hurley e o Ben podem te contar melhor.

Hugo e Ben se aproximaram, Rose abriu um sorriso ao rever o amigo querido e quanto a Ben, apenas o encarou de forma desconfiada.

-Por um acaso aqueles tremores tiveram a ver com a morte do Locke?

-É uma longa história, Rose. Kate matou o Locke, porém ele golpeou o Jack com uma facada. O pessoal saiu da ilha, mas o Jack foi colocar de volta no lugar uma rolha que o Des tinha tirado e que provocava aqueles abalos. Ele...ele nos salvou e...

Hurley tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao se lembrar do ato heróico do amigo. A "morte" de Jack ainda era muito recente e Hugo não tinha absorvido ou mesmo se conformado com a perda.

-Ele...você sabe...

Hurley abaixou a cabeça com pesar.

-Não, não sei. Tudo o que sei é que ele não morreu, ainda, mas está prestes a acontecer, infelizmente.

-O que?

-Jack. Nós o achamos.

-O que quer dizer Rose? Mas como, onde vocês o encontraram? – Ben tinha os olhos mais arregalados que de costume.

-Nós o encontramos na região dos bambus. Na verdade, Vincent o achou e nos levou até lá.

-Espere aí...quer dizer que ele está vivo?

-Sim, Hurley, ele está aqui conosco.

O olhar dele se encheu de esperança, mas antes que pudesse comemorar, Bernard apareceu na porta e saiu para cumprimentar os três, com uma expressão tensa.

-Algum problema, querido?

-Ele está mal, muito mal. Não sei mais o que fazer, Rose. Kate está cuidando dele, mas a infecção é evidente.

-Eu ouvi bem, "Kate"? – Hurley questionou surpreso.

-Eles não tinham ido embora da ilha? – Desmond franzia a testa.

-Todos foram, mas ela resolveu ficar. – Bernard esclareceu.

-Surpreendente. – Ben disse de maneira enfática.

Hurley decidiu entrar na cabana, tinha que rever o amigo com os próprios olhos para acreditar.

-Kate?

-Hei Hurley.

Kate levantou-se para abraçar o amigo. Estava com uma aparência esgotada, mais branca que nunca e as olheiras denotavam uma pessoa que mal dormira nas noites anteriores, seus olhos estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.

-Hurley, estamos fazendo de tudo para salvá-lo, mas ele piorou...

Hurley correspondia o abraço da amiga, afagando-lhe as costas na tentativa de consolá-la. Depois, ele sentou-se ao lado do corpo de Jack. Hurley contemplava o doutor de forma pensativa. Após minutos hesitando, colocou as mãos sobre o ferimento de Jack.

-O que você está fazendo? – Kate prontamente perguntou, preocupada.

-Estou tentando uma coisa.

-Que coisa?

Hurley fez sinal para que ela ficasse quieta. Ele nada mais disse, mergulhando em um silêncio profundo, totalmente concentrado. Após ter lavado as mãos, tocou as feridas de Jack por um momento considerável, então apanhou um copo de água e o segurou com as duas mãos por mais uns instantes, até que pediu para que Kate segurasse a cabeça do doutor para que ela tentasse fazê-lo beber um gole. Por incrível que pareça, Jack aparentou ter engolido, desmaiando logo em seguida, caindo em um sono sereno. Hurley bebeu o restante da água do mesmo copo, ficando com os olhos fechados.

Ele se levantou e apertou o ombro de Kate, se afastando. Não entendendo nada, ela foi atrás dele.

-Espere, Hurley, o que você fez?

-Na verdade, Kate, nem eu mesmo sei o que fiz, apenas me veio essa idéia no pensamento e resolvi tentar. Ainda sou novato nesse cargo, não domino minhas habilidades.

Kate imaginou que ele deveria estar se referindo ao cargo de protetor da ilha.

-Ah sei...Você então é o novo Jacob?

-Sou. Jack me nomeou antes de...

-Sim, entendo.

Kate voltou a olhar para Jack. Chegou mais perto e podia sentir que respirava, ainda estava vivo.

-Seja lá o que você tenha feito, obrigada.

-Cara, nem sei se vai dar certo, mas espero que sim.

A noite veio e todos estavam ao redor da fogueira. Jack ainda dormia, Kate permanecia ao seu lado, irredutível. Desmond conversava com Bernard a respeito de seus planos para tentar sair da ilha, Rose contou sobre o barco de Locke que Kate tinha usado e ele se animou com a possibilidade de utilizar o meio de transporte futuramente para conseguir o seu intento. Acrescentou que esperaria até saber o estado de saúde de Jack, quem sabe o doutor melhorasse um pouco para ao menos resistir a uma viagem de regresso?

As horas correram e os homens se ajeitaram lá fora mesmo para dormir. Dentro da cabana, Kate dormia com a cabeça debruçada em seu braço esquerdo, enquanto sua mão direita segurava a mão de Jack. Tudo estava silencioso, exceto pelo canto das cigarras na floresta ao fundo. Então, aconteceu algo inesperado: Jack abriu os olhos. Ele tinha uma visão borrada, estreitou os olhos para tentar instintivamente enxergar melhor. Jack avistava o teto da cabana e sua mente estava confusa. A última imagem que se recordava era do avião saindo da ilha. Jurava que tinha morrido, mas agora, onde ele estava? Que lugar era esse? A dor ainda estava lá, na lateral de seu corpo, mas estranhamente não era tão insuportável como naquela hora em que ele caiu no chão do bambuzal. Mesmo assim, ele temia se mexer, com medo de piorar o seu estado crítico.

Como médico sabia que era impossível ter sobrevivido, o corte fora muito intenso e ele havia perdido muito sangue. Mas então, como explicar o fato de ainda estar vivo? Jack se deu conta de que alguma coisa prendia a sua mão. Ao balançá-la, ouviu um murmúrio. Instantaneamente olhou para baixo e viu que alguém segurava a sua mão e apesar da escuridão, ele pôde reconhecer aquele emaranhado de cachos que desciam em cascata sobre a pele do braço. Era ela? Kate? Tomado pelo susto, Jack mexeu novamente a mão e na mesma hora, Kate levantou abruptamente a cabeça, arregalando os olhos verdes ao notar que ele havia finalmente acordado.

-J-Jack? Oh meu Deus!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Jack mal conseguia falar, estava demasiadamente fraco. O máximo que pôde soltar foi o nome dela, tão quieto quanto um suspiro.

-Kate...

Kate tinha os olhos marejados. Ela pensava que nunca mais ouviria aquela voz rouca chamando o seu nome.

-Jack! Como se sente? Está tudo bem?

Ela passava as mãos delicadamente nos cabelos dele, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo de tanta emoção.

-Ele conseguiu...Hurley conseguiu te trazer de volta!

Jack a olhava de forma bastante séria, ele estava totalmente confuso por vê-la ali ao lado dele. Como poderia ser? Ela não tinha saído da ilha? Ele só podia estar delirando! Jack queria raciocinar, porém a sua fraqueza impedia qualquer julgamento decente. Suas pálpebras pesaram e ele caiu novamente em sono profundo.

De manhã cedo...

-Não foi sonho, Hurley, eu vi! Jack acordou! Ele olhou para mim e murmurou o meu nome!

-Kate, querida, não acha que foi por conta do stress? Você tem passado dia e noite ao lado dele, mal dorme, não descansa direito, está debilitada...

-Tenho certeza, Rose, não foi uma miragem da minha cabeça, eu vi!

-Essa ilha nos faz ver cada coisa...Já vi a minha mãe quando eu era pequeno, minha filha Alex... – Ben comentava enquanto descascava uma banana.

Todos olhavam Kate com pena, ninguém acreditava nela. A sardenta se afastou do grupo, caminhando para longe, tentando espairecer a cabeça. Estava furiosa. Ela sabia o que tinha visto. Não foi um sonho, foi verdade! Resolveu andar até o riacho, estava se sentindo um caco, precisava de um banho para clarear as ideias. Depois de xingar em voz alta para si mesma, ela caiu no choro. Kate se permitiu chorar intensamente, pelo menos ali estava sozinha e podia se entregar a fragilidade que tanto escondia. Será que eles estavam com a razão? Teria sido fruto da imaginação dela?

Bernard foi dar uma olhada em Jack. Ele não estava com febre, o que já era um bom sinal. Levantou a camiseta do doutor para examinar o corte quando sentiu que ele se mexeu.

-Jack?

Vagarosamente ele abriu os olhos, para a surpresa de Bernard, que gritou:

-Rose! Rose! É verdade! Ele acordou!

A mulher veio correndo para o aposento, olhando pasma para Jack.

-Santo Deus!

-Ele ainda está muito fraco, precisamos fazer com que se alimente.

Bernard apanhou uma caneca de água e tentou lentamente fazer com que Jack bebesse. Ele engasgou com o líquido, Bernard esperou um instante e forçou-lhe mais um gole.

-Isso rapaz, devagar. Calma, você vai conseguir.

Jack bebeu um pouco d'água e voltou a dormir. Mesmo assim, Bernard ficou satisfeito com o resultado. A cada vez que ele acordasse, iriam tentar fazê-lo beber ou comer alguma coisa. Várias horas se passaram antes que Jack voltasse a abrir os olhos. Desmond e Ben decidiram ir até o local onde Kate tinha abandonado o barco para avaliar o estado do mesmo. Hurley continuava na cabana junto com o grupo. Queria certificar-se de que o quadro clínico de Jack estava estável.

Quando o doutor acordou de novo, Kate conseguiu lhe dar algumas colheres de sopa. O olho dele agora não parecia tão fundo, o rosto apresentava cor, os lábios ainda estavam esbranquiçados, mas aos poucos ele se recuperava. O fato de estar bebendo razoavelmente água e se alimentando – embora em um ritmo lento – estava fortalecendo o seu organismo.

Nos dias que se seguiram, o grupo se revezava com os cuidados de Jack, até que certo dia, no turno de Hurley, em um esforço teimoso, Jack concentrou toda a sua energia para falar:

-Hurley...me explica...o que aconteceu? Eu...nós...estamos mortos?

-Não Jack, todos estamos vivos, inclusive você. Está certo que quase morreu, mas cara, eu consegui te salvar.

-Como?

-Eu sou o novo Jacob, ora essa! Até parece que nunca esteve na ilha! Já vi tanta coisa acontecer por aqui que sinceramente nada me surpreende. Jack, viajamos no tempo, você explodiu uma bomba, esse lugar quase foi pelos ares, aquele monstro habitou o corpo de Locke...olha só quanta loucura e estamos vivos! Cara, eu apenas toquei o seu ferimento.

Jack olhava incrédulo para o amigo. As lembranças dos últimos acontecimentos na ilha iam e vinham, mas ainda estavam embaralhados em sua mente. Então ele se lembrou do que realmente queria perguntar.

-Espere...Kate...Ela...eu pedi para ela ir embora da ilha com Claire.

As recordações daquele dia agora o atingiam em cheio. Jack continuou pausadamente:

-Onde estão os nossos amigos, Sawyer, Claire?

-Saíram da ilha. Todos foram embora naquele avião do Lapidus, menos a Kate. Ela quis ficar.

Jack ficou nervoso e o fato de não poder sair da cama o deixava ainda mais irritado.

-Como assim, ela desistiu de partir?

Tudo o que ele tinha feito foi para salvar a ilha, os amigos, o mundo talvez, mas principalmente, para salvá-la. Deitado no chão do bambuzal, ele sorriu ao ver o avião e pensou que ela estivesse lá dentro, por isso respirou aliviado, poderia morrer em paz, tinha salvado o amor de sua vida. E agora ele tomou conhecimento de que ela estava ali, na ilha?

-Cadê a Kate?

-Acalme-se, Jack, vou chamá-la.

Hurley correu para chamar a sardenta. Uma coisa era certa, Jack estava mesmo se recuperando, visto que já até retomara a sua preocupação costumeira e a mania de querer saber de tudo.

-Jack? Hei, o que foi? Você está bem?

Kate sentou-se ao seu lado, acariciando-lhe cuidadosamente o rosto.

-Por que, Kate? Por que fez isso? Eu te pedi para entrar naquele avião...

-Eu tentei, Jack. Eu juro. Mas na última hora, quando olhei ao redor e não vi você ao meu lado, simplesmente não consegui. Não iria sair sem você. Não queria te deixar, queria estar contigo sempre. Sei que você me pediu, eu sei. Você sabe que quando eu não concordo com as suas decisões, acabo fazendo da minha maneira! Resolvi seguir o meu coração, como sempre faço. E meu coração está com você, te pertence.

Jack ouvia tudo com atenção, querendo argumentar, desejando dar uma bronca nela por ser teimosa desse jeito. Mas afinal, era isso mesmo que o deixava fascinado por ela, essa força que ela tinha, essa gana de lutar pelo o que acreditava, sem muitas vezes pensar nas conseqüências. Jack queria falar, porém o seu corpo não permitia se exceder. Preferiu poupar as energias, mas assim que estivesse recuperado, iria voltar ao assunto e tentaria de qualquer maneira convencê-la a sair da ilha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Algumas semanas depois...

-Bernard, eu nem sei como te agradecer. Obrigado, obrigado mesmo por cuidar de mim, por me salvar.

-Na verdade quem te salvou de fato foi o Hurley, Jack.

-Acredito que foram ambos, você e ele. Se você e Rose não tivessem me trazido até aqui e prestado os primeiros socorros, Hurley não teria a oportunidade de me curar.

-Foi um esforço coletivo. – Rose entrou na conversa. – Não se esqueça que Kate também teve grande parcela de culpa em sua recuperação.

Jack deu um sorriso tímido e disse:

-Kate é a melhor enfermeira que já conheci. Se não fosse por ela, não teria conseguido engolir nenhuma colher de sopa.

-E cá entre nós, você não teria motivos para querer ficar bom em tão curto espaço de tempo. – Bernard deu uma piscadela, deixando Jack envergonhado pela conversa. Tanto ele como Kate ficavam extremamente sem graça quando alguém se referia ao relacionamento dos dois.

Kate e Jack estavam se preparando para deixar a cabana de Rose e Bernard. Eles iriam morar em uma das casas da antiga vila construída pela Dharma e posteriormente ocupada pelos outros e que agora se encontrava quase abandonada, exceto pelo fato de que Ben, Hurley e Des estarem morando por lá. Agora que Jack estava mais forte, eles decidiram se mudar, já tinham incomodado Rose e Bernard por um tempo, além do que, a cabana era pequena e seria desagradável abusar da hospitalidade do casal. Na vila, estariam mais confortáveis, lá havia cama, chuveiro água encanada, seria mais saudável para Jack. Ele se sentia culpado de certa forma por privar Kate de uma vida fora da ilha. Jack sabia que ela não gostava deste lugar e que ela nem queria ter voltado. Ele era a razão que a prendia na ilha, embora ela nunca tenha jogado isso na cara dele ou lhe cobrado nada em troca. Mas no fundo, ele se sentia mal pelo sacrifício dela em abrir mão de tudo; desta maneira, o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era tornar a experiência de viver na selva o menos dramática possível.

Enquanto Jack conversava com Bernard, Kate se afastou da cabana com o pretexto de apanhar umas frutas e água para a viagem; na verdade, ela não estava se sentindo bem. Aliás, nesta última semana em particular, Kate não estava se alimentando direito. Sentia-se enjoada algumas vezes pelo cheiro da comida. E todos os dias pela manhã o seu estômago parecia revirar. Kate abaixou-se na beira do rio para completar as garrafas d'água. De repente tudo girou. Completamente tonta, Kate sentou-se na grama, mas não conseguiu segurar e automaticamente vomitou. Depois encostou o corpo em uma pedra, suando frio e buscando ar. Kate deu um suspiro e procurou se acalmar, indo para o riacho e molhando um pouco as mãos para jogar água no rosto. Por sorte, a vertigem passou e ela ficou quieta descansando.

Ela não havia contado para ninguém sobre o seu estado de saúde, principalmente para Jack. A última coisa que ela queria era vê-lo preocupado. Ele não estava 100% recuperado e do jeito que ele é, se soubesse que algo de errado estava acontecendo com ela, deixaria de cuidar de si mesmo e não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse o que ela tinha. Kate procurava esconder o seu mal estar, mas havia horas em que era difícil.

De volta à cabana, Kate encontrou Rose estendendo roupas no varal improvisado.

-Hei.

Ela deu um sorriso leve e já ia se dirigindo à porta quando Rose a chamou.

-Kate.

-Sim?

-Venha cá, minha querida, preciso conversar contigo.

Kate ergueu a sobrancelha, estranhando o tom sério que Rose empregava.

-Algum problema, Rose?

-Algum problema, Kate?

-Eu não estou te entendendo...

-Você está se sentindo bem?

-Claro, por quê?

-Estou te achando tão pálida.

-Estou bem, Rose, só estou preocupada com a nossa caminhada. Estou com medo de que Jack se esforce demais.

Rose chegou mais perto, falando baixo para ninguém ouvir:

-Não é de hoje que te vejo desse jeito, você não está bem. Pode confiar em mim, não vou dizer nada para o Jack e nem mesmo para Bernard.

Kate olhava para Rose hesitantemente. Não estava mais aguentando esconder, precisava desabafar com alguém, mesmo porque ela se sentia confusa e não tinha certeza se suas suspeitas estavam corretas. Mas o medo era maior e ela simplesmente não conseguiu dizer a verdade.

-Não é nada, Rose, é apenas cansaço.

-Kate...

Rose a arrastou para um canto afastado da casa e a fez sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Já te disse, Rose, está tudo ok.

-Eu sou mulher, Kate. Eu sei o que deve estar acontecendo. Você diz uma coisa, mas os seus olhos me dizem outra. Você está aflita, querida, não tenha medo.

Rose a olhava com compreensão e usava uma didática tão eficiente que foi impossível continuar ocultando-lhe a verdade. Kate acabou abrindo o seu coração:

-Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que...eu...

-Está grávida. – Rose resolveu completar a sentença, já que Kate não conseguia dizer.

-Pensei que não pudesse ter filhos, já me descuidei outras vezes e nada aconteceu. Se soubesse, teria ido embora naquele avião. Ou então, nem teria voltado à ilha, se bem que neste caso, não daria para prever porque aconteceu um dia antes de nós regressarmos...Só pode ser uma peça que o destino nos pregou! Eu e Jack moramos juntos por quase dois anos lá fora e justamente quando não planejamos nada, vem essa surpresa!

Kate colocava as mãos na cabeça, quase chorando de desespero.

-Calma Kate, não vai adiantar nada ficar nervosa desse jeito. Tenha fé, tudo acontece por uma razão. As coisas vão se resolver, pode acreditar. O Jack é um homem bom, tenho certeza que ele vai encontrar uma saída.

-Não conte nada para ele, Rose. Não quero que ele saiba ainda.

-Prometo que não direi para ninguém e vou cumprir, embora eu ache que você deveria contar para ele sim. É peso demais para você carregar sobre seus ombros sozinha.

-Eu vou contar, mesmo porque daqui a algum tempo ele vai acabar descobrindo, Jack é esperto e é médico. Mas antes, eu preciso de um tempo.

-Está certo, se você prefere assim...Mas Kate, se precisar de ajuda, estou aqui.

-Obrigada, Rose!

Kate a abraçou com carinho. Estava grata por toda a bondade daquela senhora que os acolheu e amparou com tanto esmero. Rose proferia suas palavras de maneira tão serena que fazia com que Kate acreditasse que tudo daria certo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Tinha sido uma longa jornada. Kate insistiu para que Jack fosse devagar, tinha receio de que o grande esforço da caminhada até a vila prejudicasse a sua recuperação. Ela o checava a cada meia hora, de olho na região lateral do corpo dele, temendo que os pontos recém cicatrizados se abrissem ou infeccionassem. Jack era teimoso e Kate custava em convencê-lo a darem pausas durante o percurso. Horas depois, alcançaram o seu destino. Hurley, Ben e Desmond os recepcionaram, dando-lhes as boas vindas. Jack e Kate escolheram uma das casas que estavam em boas condições para ser o seu novo lar.

Após limparem a casa e ajeitarem alguns móveis bagunçados, eles estavam cansados. Sempre disposto a ajudar, Jack tinha feito mais que deveria e, bastante relutante, resolveu enfim ceder às broncas de Kate, que implorava para ele repousar.

-Eu estou bem, Kate, não se preocupe.

Kate o fitava com uma expressão ranzinza, com as mãos na cintura.

-É melhor não abusar da sorte. Você tem ideia de como me deixa apreensiva? Primeiro a nossa extensa caminhada pela trilha até chegarmos aqui e agora, desde que estamos na nossa nova casa, você não para!

-Ok, ok, você venceu.

Jack foi deitar-se um pouco, quem sabe tiraria um cochilo que lhe fizesse recobrar a energia?

Depois que as coisas estavam em ordem, Kate decidiu tomar um banho. Ao sentir a água do chuveiro cair sobre o seu corpo, ela fechou os olhos e procurou relaxar. Parecia um santuário, tudo tão quieto, calmo. Por um momento, ela resolveu não pensar nos problemas que estava prestes a enfrentar. Quando estava quase terminando, ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo. "Estava demorando", pensou. Jack abriu o box com um sorriso no rosto.

-Hei.

-Hei.

Ela sorriu de volta e disse:

-Velhos hábitos.

-O que?

-Você e eu...no banho.

Jack se aproximou, buscando espaço embaixo do chuveiro.

-Hum, a água está boa.

Jack se molhou e então ficou parado alguns segundos ao ver o corpo dela despido diante dele e tão perto. Kate ficou ruborizada ao sentir o olhar de cobiça de Jack pairando sobre ela e quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, ele a puxou para si, beijando-a calorosamente.

Seus corpos estavam colados, Jack a abraçava pela cintura, ao passo que a água do chuveiro escorria sobre a pele deles. Então, as mãos dele começaram a deslizar pela lateral do corpo de Kate, até chegarem a locais estratégicos que despertaram a chama da paixão em seu íntimo. Jack ansiava por ela, Kate também estava louca para entregar-se para ele, mas resolveu impedi-lo por hora.

-Jack...

-Huh...

-Acho melhor eu te deixar terminar o seu banho. Podemos continuar mais tarde, o seu estado de saúde ainda não é estável o suficiente para fazermos certas brincadeiras como essa aqui no chuveiro.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, ela rapidamente se desvencilhou de seus braços e de seus beijos, saindo do box e sorrindo como uma garota travessa, apanhando a toalha e enrolando no corpo.

Kate foi para o quarto, ela penteava os cabelos e mal esperava o momento em que Jack aparecesse na porta, o que não demorou muito para ocorrer. Com a toalha amarrada na cintura, Jack surgiu e a abraçou carinhosamente por trás. Em seguida, afastou os cabelos de Kate e deu beijos em seu pescoço que a fizeram suspirar por antecipação.

Ela imediatamente virou-se, ficando de frente para ele. Kate o olhava de um jeito ao mesmo tempo sedutor e ingênuo, Jack dispôs as grandes mãos em seu rosto, beijando a boca dela delicadamente. Enquanto ele a beijava, as mãos apressadas de Kate desceram e foram parar na cintura dele, fazendo o trabalho rápido de soltar furtivamente a sua toalha.

Ao sentir as mãos suaves de Kate tocando a sua área sensível, Jack quebrou o beijo e a olhou de maneira inquieta, louco pelo seu corpo. Kate o empurrou lentamente para a cama, Jack deitou-se nu sem deixar de olhar para ela. Kate parecia hipnotizá-lo; sentindo o olhar dele deleitando-se de vontade, ela retirou a própria toalha, despindo-se completamente diante dele, sem quebrar o contato visual. Os olhos de Jack percorriam o seu corpo dos pés a cabeça, Kate foi para a cama, ficando por cima dele.

-Como você não pode se mexer direito, vai ter que me deixar no comando.

Kate mordia os lábios, sorrindo para ele enquanto as mãos dela alisavam o peito de Jack de cima a baixo, em um movimento vagaroso. Jack passava as mãos em suas pernas, que estavam uma de cada lado na lateral do corpo dele. Kate abaixou-se para beijá-lo, as mãos dele foram subindo das pernas para o bumbum, depois deslizaram pelas costas de Kate até se embrenharem pelos seus cabelos. Eles começaram a se acariciar mutuamente, já que ele não podia fazer muito esforço, resolveu recompensar por meio de suas mãos hábeis que, no momento, eram um suporte para os seios de Kate na medida em que estes as preenchiam por inteiro. Os bicos intumescidos se infiltravam por entre os dedos de Jack, enquanto ele apalpava graciosamente as mamas.

Kate esfregava o seu corpo contra o dele e podia sentir que o membro crescia, inchado pela excitação. Ela já estava úmida e resolveu consumar a relação.

Kate se mexia com cuidado, procurando não exagerar porque Jack teoricamente nem deveria estar fazendo tal esforço, mas eles não mais se aguentavam, estavam ávidos um pelo outro e nunca poderiam imaginar que teriam a chance de fazerem amor novamente. Jack a segurava pelos quadris, apertando sua pele com a ponta dos dedos enquanto ela acelerava os movimentos, intercalando gemidos e suspiros ao senti-lo por inteiro dentro dela. Alcançaram o êxtase simultaneamente, assim que ela atingiu o ápice, ele liberou o gozo.

Em seguida, deitaram-se aninhados, suados, cansados e encharcados por conta do tesão e prazer que acabaram de vivenciar. O amor que sentiam um pelo outro era tão forte que eles continuavam a trocar beijos carinhosos, interrompidos apenas pela respiração entrecortada de ambos.

Duas semanas se passaram, Jack e Kate pareciam um casal em lua de mel. Eles já tinham vivido juntos fora da ilha, mas era uma situação diferente, havia Aaron por perto. Agora, praticamente sozinhos dentre quatro paredes, podiam namorar sossegados sem correrem o risco de serem flagrados pelo garoto. Mas essa intimidade ocorria quando estavam em casa, pois diante dos amigos, se comportavam de forma discreta e um tanto tímida, tanto ela como ele eram pessoas reservadas e não gostavam de expor os sentimentos em público. Mesmo assim, vez ou outra, Hurley como quem não quer nada procurava caçoar com o casal, era o seu jeito latino e caloroso de ser, Jack nem ficava bravo por certas indiscrições do amigo, apenas sorria meio desconcertado perante os seus comentários.

Kate estava feliz, embora estivesse cada vez mais difícil esconder a sua condição de Jack. Ela ainda não tinha tido coragem de contar para ele, apesar de que a cada dia que passava, tinha mais certeza de que realmente estava grávida. Ela procurava acordar antes que ele, pois os enjoos ocorriam pela manhã. Saía de mansinho da cama e às vezes ia caminhar, procurando aliviar o mal-estar.

Após conviver com Kate durante um bom tempo, Jack começou a desconfiar que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com ela. Ele tinha a impressão de que ela estava abatida, mas talvez fossem saudades de Aaron. Certo dia, Kate estava muito quieta e Jack resolveu questionar, quando ela estava lavando a louça:

-Kate?

-Sim?

-Você está bem?

Ela estranhou a pergunta, Jack a olhava de maneira preocupada, com a testa franzida.

-Claro que estou bem, por quê?

-Não sei, estou te achando um pouco triste. Ontem à noite, quando estávamos na casa do Des, notei que você ficou bastante interessada com a conversa dele sobre sair da ilha. Kate, você...você se arrepende de ter ficado?

Kate parou o que estava fazendo e olhou diretamente em seus olhos inseguros.

-Eu fiquei por você. Jack, já te disse, eu segui o meu coração. Jamais conseguiria estar em um lugar onde você não estivesse.

Ao ouvir as palavras ditas por ela com tanta convicção, Jack a abraçou com ternura; enquanto Kate afundava o rosto em seu peito, ele deu um suave beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Kate estava angustiada por dentro, a gravidez a deixava tão sensível que ela estava quase chorando nos braços dele.

-Se você quiser me dizer alguma coisa, Kate, pode me contar, estou aqui, ok?

-Ok.

Kate se permitiu ficar por mais uns segundos envolvida por ele, o calor do corpo de Jack aquecia o seu coração aflito. Porém, não sentia que era a hora de lhe falar a verdade.

Mais duas semanas correram e estava torando-se impossível para Kate esconder o segredo. O jeans começava a ficar bem justo na cintura, indicando que ela havia engordado um pouco. Jack estava a cada dia mais desconfiado por causa dos sumiços matutinos ou mesmo quando ela saía repentinamente da sala para ir ao banheiro e se demorava a voltar.

Certo dia, após o almoço, Jack iniciou um assunto delicado.

-Kate, estamos vivendo bem aqui na ilha, não estamos?

-Sim, estamos, por quê?

-É que...Você sabe que o Des vai partir nestes dias, não é? Então, estava pensando...naquele dia terrível em que matamos aquela coisa, antes de eu interromper o que fazia com que a ilha tremesse, eu passei o cargo de protetor da ilha para o Hurley.

-Eu sei, ele me disse.

Kate não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

-O Hurley me falou que aceitaria o cargo, mas depois que eu fizesse o que tinha que ser feito, ele me entregaria de volta a função. E agora que estou recuperado, acho justo livrar o Hurley desse fardo. Ele não queria fazer isso, ao passo que eu aceitei, eu me ofereci quando o Jacob nos solicitou.

-Espere um pouco...Você...você vai pegar mesmo o cargo novamente?

Jack meneou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Estou pensando em fazer essa proposta para o Hurley, assim quando o Des for embora, ele vai junto, não precisa ficar aqui cumprindo uma obrigação forçada.

Kate o olhava de forma indignada. Ela tinha esperanças de que ele ao menos cogitasse a possibilidade de sair daquele lugar, agora que já tinha feito mais que deveria pela ilha. Kate não dizia que esperava essa atitude por parte dele porque não queria pressioná-lo. Realmente ele havia mudado, não era mais aquele Jack disposto a lutar bravamente para sair da ilha e isso a decepcionou de tal maneira que ela começou a ficar extremamente nervosa com a decisão absurda dele. E então, o seu estômago embrulhou completamente, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse evitar sair correndo para vomitar no banheiro. Jack foi atrás dela.

-Kate?

Kate estava passando muito mal, ajoelhada ao lado do vaso sanitário. Depois de vomitar, levantou-se e foi lavar o rosto e enxaguar a boca para se livrar daquele gosto amargo. Jack queria ajuda-la, mas ela se esquivou.

-Hei, Kate, o que você está sentindo? Fale para mim, você está agindo de maneira estranha há alguns dias...

-Já sei, você está me examinando, é isso?

Kate falou de forma ríspida, com os hormônios à flor da pele.

-Ok, você venceu, quer saber a verdade, Jack?

-Kate, o que está acontecendo?

-Eu estou grávida.

Jack ficou branco, estático, olhou para baixo tentando captar o que ela acabara de lhe contar. Instintivamente, deu alguns passos e levantou o braço, colocando a mão na testa e depois a passando pela cabeça, um gesto que sempre fazia quando estava bastante nervoso.

-Antes que me pergunte, tenho quase certeza, estou com todos os sintomas possíveis, enjoo, tontura, estou atrasada...Sim, o bebê é seu e o concebemos fora da ilha quando dormimos juntos um dia antes de voltarmos para esse lugar horrível!

-Por que não me contou antes? No outro dia, eu te perguntei se estava tudo bem, você não me disse nada! Pelo contrário, disse que estava ok. Pensei que estivesse feliz aqui na ilha.

-Eu disse que só estou aqui por sua causa!

-Kate...você...você precisa ir embora. Aaron nasceu com vida porque não foi concebido neste lugar, teoricamente você estaria a salvo, mas acho que não devemos arriscar. Vou falar com o Desmond para que você possa partir.

-Espere um pouco. Você disse que "eu" devo partir e não "nós" devemos partir. Jack, o que isso significa? Você vem comigo, não vem?

Diante do olhar confuso e da demora dele, Kate não deixou que ele respondesse, ela presumiu sua intenção:

-Não posso acreditar nisso!

-Kate...

Ela nem quis olhar para a cara dele, a raiva fazia suas veias fervilharem, o seu rosto estava vermelho de ódio. Imediatamente, Kate saiu furiosa de casa, batendo a porta com tudo. Jack foi atrás, mas parou na varanda da entrada e a deixou escapar. No fundo, ele precisava de um tempo para pensar e absorver o que ela tinha lhe contado. Hurley apareceu nesta hora.

-Nossa, ela está brava, o que aconteceu, cara? Vocês brigaram?

-Hei Hurley.

Jack entrou de volta em casa e Hurley o acompanhou. Assim que estavam na sala de estar, Jack questionou Hugo com uma expressão preocupada:

-Hurley, o Des vai partir amanhã?

-Provavelmente, está tudo pronto. Ben conseguiu contatar uns conhecidos dele fora da ilha por um rádio que eles consertaram em uma das estações aqui da ilha; Des vai com o barco de Locke até certo ponto, o combustível é pouco e não vai dar conta de seguir todas as coordenadas e passar pela área turbulenta antes de sair do perímetro da ilha. Então, vai com esse barco até a metade do caminho e de lá, vai aguardar o amigo do Ben que vai aparecer, assim espero, com outro barco para resgatá-lo. Mas por que me pergunta?

-Kate...ela precisa ir...Você acha seguro?

-Não sei dizer, mas é a única maneira que encontramos por enquanto de sair da ilha. Se o Des e o Ben conseguirem, eles prometeram arranjar um submarino tipo aquele do Widmore, para que não tenhamos que ficar totalmente isolados por aqui. Mas hei, espere um pouco, você disse que a Kate tem que sair? Por quê? A briga de vocês foi tão feia a esse ponto?

-Não Hurley, não é isso...É que...

Jack se sentou, passando as duas mãos na cabeça, enquanto a mantinha abaixada.

-Kate...Kate está grávida.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, Hurley suspirou:

-Wow...Então...acho que devo te dar os parabéns.

Jack o olhou de maneira séria e relatou o que aconteceu.

-Agora de manhã, eu estava conversando com Kate sobre...você se lembra, Hurley, daquele dia, antes de eu descer na fonte e colocar de volta a rolha que o Des retirou? Você me disse que pegaria temporariamente o cargo de protetor da ilha, mas que assim que eu estivesse de volta, você me devolveria? Pois é, estava dizendo para Kate que talvez eu devesse te livrar do encargo, assim você poderia voltar para casa. Kate ficou histérica e foi aí que discutimos e ela me contou sobre a gravidez. Eu disse que ela teria que sair da ilha, mas hesitei na hora em que ela me perguntou se eu iria junto.

-Espere um pouco...e você não vai?

-Sinceramente? Eu não sei, Hurley, da outra vez que saí da ilha, as coisas deram tudo errado, o que me fez crer que não era para eu ter saído. Perdi tudo lá fora, o meu emprego no hospital, a Kate...Eu fiquei arruinado, sem vontade de viver. E se acontecer de novo? Eu dei a minha palavra a Jacob, deveria cuidar da ilha.

-Jack, você já fez tudo o que podia pela ilha, inclusive se sacrificou a ponto de morrer por ela. Você já fez a sua parte, já pagou a sua dívida. Além do mais, quem te disse que vou te dar o cargo de volta? Cara, esse lance de ter poder é incrível, eu nunca tive nada de especial na vida e agora que eu tenho, não gostaria de abrir mão disso. Por um acaso, já viu alguém querer perder o poder depois que aprende a treinar as habilidades? Peter Parker depois de ser o Homem-Aranha não voltou a ser somente um nerd qualquer...

-Hurley, estou falando sério, não acha que é muito peso para carregar?

-Eu acho que é você que está fugindo. Está com muito medo, Jack. Olha, você chegou a conhecer o meu pai em LA, não foi? Já te contei que ele sumiu quando eu era pequeno e só voltou depois que eu fiquei com uma boa situação financeira?

-Não, eu não sabia.

-Todo o mundo me perguntava por que eu tinha o aceitado de novo em minha vida, depois de ele ter me abandonado por anos. No começo, claro que fiquei revoltado com ele, mas depois...Jack, tudo o que quis na vida era que ele estivesse ali, ao meu lado. Toda criança precisa de um pai, obviamente muitas crescem sem conhecer um, mas faz falta, lá no fundo, um pai é importante.

-Eu sei disso, eu também cresci sem meu pai por perto. Quer dizer, ele estava lá, mas não dava a mínima para mim, então era como se não estivesse.

Jack falava com ressentimento, lembrando-se de todo o sofrimento que passou em sua complicada relação com Christian.

-Então, cara, você quer que seu filho passe pelo mesmo problema, assim como você, como eu? Lembra-se daquele dia em que estávamos indo ao farol? Eu te disse que achava que você seria um bom pai e é o que realmente acho, de verdade. Além disso, a Kate te ama! Ela não quis ir embora com os nossos amigos por sua causa. Ela voltou por você, abrindo mão de ser salva, ficando nesta ilha e correndo o risco de te perder para a morte. E em todos os seus planos malucos nesta ilha e fora dela, Kate sempre esteve ao seu lado.

As palavras de Hurley atingiram Jack profundamente. O que ele dissera era pura verdade, tanto sobre a criança crescer sem um pai como pelo fato de que Kate sempre esteve ao seu lado, o apoiando. Agora ela precisava dele e o que ele fizera?

-Tem razão, Hurley, tem toda razão. Confesso que estou com medo, tenho pavor de sair da ilha e perder de novo, não vou suportar isso, mas por outro lado, agora pode ser diferente. Não vai haver aquela culpa pairando sobre nós como uma sombra negra. Não estaremos mais mentindo enquanto nossos amigos estão sofrendo. Tenho que tentar pelo menos, não é mesmo?

Mais do que depressa, Jack saiu pela selva à procura de Kate. Em um único dia, suas certezas caíram por terra, sua vida iria mudar radicalmente e mais uma vez, ele cometeria a loucura de deixar esse lugar. Mas desta vez, partiria pelos motivos certos.

Jack a procurava por todos os cantos e como ele não era muito bom em seguir rastros, demorou um tempão para achá-la. Kate estava sentada nas pedras do riacho, tão pensativa que não o viu se aproximar.

-Kate!

Ela se assustou ao ouvir o seu nome, mas reconhecendo a voz dele, nem fez questão de se virar.

-Kate, desculpe-me. Eu fui um idiota naquela hora. É que... você me pegou desprevenido, foi muita informação para digerir ao mesmo tempo. Ok, isso não muda o fato de eu ter agido como um imbecil.

Jack chegou mais perto, agachando-se ao seu lado. Kate continuava olhando para frente, com uma cara enfezada. Jack continuou a se justificar.

-Você tem razão, temos que sair da ilha, nós dois.

-Não quero que você venha comigo forçado. Se você acha que o seu destino está na ilha, então fique. Jack, estou tão cansada, talvez não seja para ser, nós dois, são tantos obstáculos, tanta luta para ficarmos juntos, tanto empecilho... já deu o que tinha que dar, eu cansei.

-Kate, por favor, me escute! Desde que nos conhecemos, você sempre esteve comigo, me apoiando em todas as decisões, mesmo naquelas em que você não concordava. Agora é a minha vez.

-Jack, não quero que faça algo que se arrependa mais tarde. Não quero que no futuro, quando possivelmente estivermos brigando por algum motivo, você jogue na minha cara que não era para você ter saído da ilha.

-Isso não vai acontecer.

-Como você sabe?

-Porque desta vez é para eu sair da ilha. Vou sair por você, por mim e pelo nosso filho ou filha que está crescendo aí dentro. Se vamos brigar? Com certeza, iremos brigar, assim como todos os casais que existem na face da terra discutem. Não sei, Kate, mas sinto que agora vai ser diferente. E não posso ter certeza se vai dar certo, mas estou disposto a fazer de tudo para que não aconteçam os erros do passado. Kate, me perdoe! Eu fiquei assustado, confesso, tenho muito medo de fracassar de novo, mas desta vez não vamos mais viver com aquela culpa de outrora. Pode dar certo, Kate, vai dar certo! E então?

-Então eu é que te pergunto. Jack, você está comigo nessa?

-Sim.

Ele a olhava de maneira firme, enquanto colocava as suas mãos sobre as dela, assegurando-lhe que estava certo de suas convicções. Kate o olhou com atenção e enfim respondeu:

-Ok, então vamos para casa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Pelas primeiras horas da manhã, quando o céu ainda estava escuro, Jack, Kate, Desmond e Ben se aprontaram para a aventura de mais uma vez saírem da ilha. Ben os acompanharia, mas somente para tratar de negócios, como por exemplo, a compra de um novo submarino. Ele iria aproveitar para comparecer à empresa que enviava os suprimentos para a ilha. Certamente o estoque de tudo beirava a zero e teria que ser reposto, visto que Hurley e Ben continuariam a viver ali naquele local. Eram respectivamente o nº 1 e 2, os protetores.

Jack parou para olhar para o horizonte pela última vez. Sentia-se grato àquele lugar místico que lhe fez sofrer e até descer ao inferno e imergir das profundezas, completamente mudado. Se hoje ele era um novo homem, era graças ao aprendizado que obteve a partir deste lugar. Kate estava louca para ir embora. A única coisa que estimava na ilha era o fato de ela ter lhe proporcionado desenvolver laços afetivos como nunca tinha tido durante sua vida errante.

Jack deu um abraço apertado no grande amigo.

-Hurley, não sei nem o que dizer. Obrigado! Obrigado por tudo, amigo. Você me salvou, te devo a minha vida!

Hurley abraçava Jack com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Cara, vou sentir muito a sua falta. Boa sorte! E...eu realmente acredito que você vai ser um bom pai.

-Se cuida, Hurley. Vejo-te algum dia, quem sabe você saia de vez em quando para nos visitar?

-Pode crer que sim, Jack.

Os dois deram mais um abraço e então Hurley abraçou Kate, que também tinha os olhos marejados pela despedida.

-Se você ver a Rose e o Bernard, agradeça-os por mim, ok?

-Está certo, Kate. Pessoal, boa viagem!

Após todos se despedirem calorosamente, os quatro foram para o barco de Locke. Durante a viagem, Kate se sentiu enjoada pelo balançar das ondas. O mar estava agitado e todos a bordo ficaram tensos, temendo uma tempestade.

A chuva chegou forte, quase no início da noite, o vento se chocava contra as ondas, tornando a maré instável. Por sorte, Desmond era bom navegador, tinha experiência pelas regatas que vivia participando antes de ser levado à ilha. Passado o susto, o mar foi se acalmando e a viagem voltara a seu curso normal.

O combustível acabou, logo eles deixaram o barco e decidiram pegar o bote. Apesar dos percalços, eles tinham se mantido na rota certa e pelas coordenadas, não estavam muito distantes do barco dos amigos de Ben que iriam resgatá-los.

O céu estava limpo e uma escuridão os cercava. Um silêncio pairou por um momento, Kate estava apreensiva, Jack segurava a sua mão e toda a hora lhe assegurava que tudo ficaria ok. Os amigos de Ben estavam demorando a chegar, Jack começou a ficar impaciente e no fundo, ainda temia confiar na natureza duvidosa de Linus. Os três olharam para Ben desconfiados, diante disso, ele se sentiu na obrigação de se defender:

-Eles vão chegar. Eu espero.

-Ben, você tem certeza? São pessoas de confiança?

Jack o olhava de maneira séria.

-Eles nunca me deixaram na mão.

De repente, um farol branco surgiu, iluminando o perímetro ao redor.

-Hei! Hei!

Todos no bote esticaram os braços, sinalizando para que os vissem. Ao se aproximar, notaram que era o barco de resgate, Ben estava certo. O barco os ajudou, levando-os até a ilha mais próxima, ao sul da Ásia. Os comparsas de Ben providenciaram hospedagem e meios de auxiliá-los a regressarem a LA.

Assim que colocaram os pés nos USA, Jack e Kate foram ao apartamento dele. A primeira coisa que Kate iria fazer era entrar em contato com Duncan, seu advogado. A sua situação legal era incerta, Kate tinha viajado pela Ajira com passaporte falso quando voltou à ilha, porém como ficou praticamente meses fora, neste período não se apresentou aos oficiais da condicional e isso seria considerado como violação da mesma; a justiça poderia pensar que ela havia fugido novamente. Quando ligou para Duncan, ele pediu para que ela o encontrasse imediatamente.

Kate se reuniu com ele e lhe contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele iria preparar a sua defesa, mas desde já, aconselhou Kate a convencer o máximo de testemunhas para depor em seu favor, se possível, todas as pessoas envolvidas. Ela teria que ir à busca do paradeiro de seus amigos para que eles a ajudassem.

Antes de começar a batalha judicial, Kate e Jack foram se consultar com um médico, ela por conta da gravidez, ele porque tinha que fazer uns exames para saber se estava mesmo curado. Jack ficou admirado quando os exames lhe mostraram que ele estava 100% normal. Olhava para as chapas estupefato. "Inacreditável", pensava. "John Locke deve estar rindo da minha cara seja lá onde ele estiver. Bem que ele me dizia que milagres existiam".

A ultra-sonografia foi um momento único para ambos. Uma coisa era falar sobre a gravidez, a outra era ver. Ao observar a imagem pela tela do monitor, uma emoção nunca sentida antes tomou conta de Kate e Jack. Ali eles puderam acreditar que realmente era verdade, iriam ter um bebê dali a alguns meses, mais precisamente, um menino. Lágrimas escorriam pela bochecha de Kate, mas desta vez, eram de alegria.

* * *

><p>Jack estacionou o carro em frente à antiga casa que morou com Kate. Eles estavam vivendo no apartamento de Jack, ao passo que Claire, Carole e Aaron continuavam morando na casa de Kate. Jack desligou o motor e virou-se para olhar para ela. Kate estava parada e nitidamente nervosa. Notando a sua perturbação, Jack pegou em sua mão e lhe disse:<p>

-Kate, fique tranqüila, você vai conseguir.

-Como será que ele vai reagir ao me ver?

-Eu não sei, mas temos que ir até lá para descobrir. Vamos, Claire está nos esperando.

Eles desceram do carro e caminharam em direção à porta. As mãos de Kate suavam, ela temia o reencontro com Aaron. Claire abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

-Hei... Nossa, nem acredito, vocês conseguiram mesmo voltar!

A loira deu um abraço em Kate e no irmão.

-Entrem.

Ela estava bem. Totalmente recuperada, era a Claire de antes, bonita, com olhar doce e bastante receptiva. Na sala de estar, Claire contou tudo o que tinha se passado nos últimos meses. Ela fez terapia para se curar do trauma sofrido na ilha e a mãe tinha lhe dado uma ajuda excepcional no processo, contribuindo para a filha se aproximar de Aaron. No começo, o garoto se mostrou arredio, mas com o passar do tempo, Claire foi cativando a sua estima e conquistando aos poucos o lugar de mãe que lhe era de direito.

-Claire, eu... sinto muito. Desculpe-me por ter levado Aaron embora da ilha comigo, por ter o criado durante três anos e por ter demorado tanto tempo para te resgatar.

-Tudo bem, Kate. Confesso que no início, senti muito ódio por você ter feito isso, mas agora entendo sua atitude. Eu tinha desaparecido naquele dia, vocês praticamente salvaram e protegeram Aaron, levando-o para longe daquele lugar hostil.

-Eu voltei para te resgatar, para que Aaron fosse criado por você. Sei que prometi te ajudar, mas na hora não consegui subir naquele avião. Foi mais forte que eu, não pude sair da ilha e deixar o Jack para trás.

-Eu sei, Kate, eu entendo. O Sawyer me trouxe para cá direitinho, como você recomendou que ele fizesse.

-Falando nele, tem notícias?

-Ainda mantenho contato com ele, com todos na verdade. Sawyer e Miles abriram um negócio e agora são sócios.

-Jura que você tem contato com eles? Nossa, Claire, que bom, vou precisar falar com todo o mundo mesmo!

Kate contou a Claire a respeito de seus problemas com a justiça. Ela prontamente lhe forneceu o telefone das pessoas que saíram da ilha naquele avião. Claire então perguntou o que havia acontecido com eles durante esse tempo. Jack relatava para a irmã o que ocorrera, Claire ouvia com atenção a história quando de repente, um furacão surgiu na sala: era Aaron, que tinha entrado correndo em disparada. Quando o garoto avistou Kate, foi correndo para os braços de Claire, afundando o rosto em seu colo.

-Aaron, querido, o que foi isso? Não viu que temos visita, olha só quem está aqui, a tia Kate.

-Não, não quero ver, mande-a ir embora!

Kate sentiu uma facada no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras ditas com tanto ressentimento por parte de Aaron. Mesmo assim, resolveu se aproximar, ajoelhando-se para ficar do seu tamanho e falando delicadamente:

-Aaron, me desculpe. Querido, eu sei que você está muito bravo comigo. Sei que pensa que te abandonei com pessoas estranhas, mas a mamãe...quer dizer, eu precisava fazer uma coisa importante que era trazer a sua mamãe Claire de volta. Bebê, olha para mim. Por favor, deixa eu te explicar!

Esfregando os olhinhos cheios d'água, Aaron virou-se de frente para Kate, mas continuou de cabeça baixa.

-Quando você era um bebezinho, bem pequeno, eu e sua mãe morávamos em um lugar bem longe. Um dia, um helicóptero veio nos buscar, mas eu não consegui achar a sua mãe, ela tinha sumido. Trouxe-te para cá, para esta casa e fiquei te protegendo durante três anos, pois sua mamãe estava dodói e não podia tomar conta de você. Então, vi que já era tempo de ir buscá-la para que vocês ficassem juntos e foi o que fiz. Não te levei comigo porque era um lugar perigoso para crianças.

-Por que a mamãe voltou antes e você só voltou agora?

-Porque fui buscar o tio Jack, que também estava neste lugar, precisando da minha ajuda. Demorei porque ele ficou doente e tivemos que esperar até que ele melhorasse.

Aaron escutava atento, procurando entender a explicação de Kate. Ele a olhava de um jeito inocente, aguardando a reação dela.

-Agora estou de volta, meu amor, e vim aqui correndo te visitar. Eu te amo, Aaron. E você sempre será o meu garotinho. Posso te abraçar e te dar um beijo?

Aaron meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e então, Kate o pegou em seus braços, dando-lhe um abraço gostoso com direito a beijos ternos em seus cabelos loiros.

-Que saudades!

-Eu também senti...

-Sentiu? Sentiu mesmo?

Kate fazia-lhe cócegas na barriga, o menino caiu na gargalhada, finalmente perdoando-a.

-Eu te amo.

-Também te amo, bebê.

Kate deu mais um abraço em Aaron, mas o menino se livrou de seus braços para correr direto em direção a Jack, pulando em seu colo.

-Tio Jack!

Agora era a vez de Jack matar as saudades de seu sobrinho.

-Como você está, garotão?

-Eu estou bem e ganhei um monte de livros de historinhas.

-É mesmo?

-É. Você pode ler para mim?

Jack riu diante da espontaneidade da proposta de Aaron e ficou impressionado pelo fato de o garoto ainda se recordar de que ele lia estórias para Aaron antes de dormir. Claire repreendeu o filho:

-Aaron, o tio Jack está cansado, ele e a tia Kate precisam ir, eles têm um monte de coisas para fazerem.

-Aaaaaaah.

-Outro dia eles voltam para nos fazer uma visita.

-Tudo bem, Claire, eu posso ler uma estória para ele matar as saudades.

-Eba! Deixa, mamãe, por favor!

-Ok, Aaron, uma estória.

Ao ver os dois subirem as escadas, Kate respirou aliviada. O reencontro tinha sido tenso, mas por sorte, Aaron foi generoso e a perdoou. Kate sentiu como se um grande peso saísse de cima de seus ombros, a pendência com Claire e Aaron se resolvera. Restava solucionar mais uma vez os problemas com a justiça.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 (final)**

A audiência judicial de Kate durou dois dias. No primeiro dia, o juiz ouviu os depoimentos de metade das testemunhas, fazendo um recesso até o dia seguinte, em que compareceram as demais pessoas envolvidas no caso. Foram longos e exaustivos dias para Kate. Nervosa pelo destino incerto, ela não parava quieta, deixando Jack extremamente preocupado. Ele tentava a todo custo acalmá-la, o que era uma tarefa impossível.

Todos os amigos que saíram da ilha vieram depor: Miles, Sawyer, Lapidus, Richard e Claire. Desmond também prestou depoimento, assim como Jack. Duncan trabalhou duro na defesa de Kate, pesquisando brechas na lei e tentando acordos que minimizassem a pena de sua cliente. Ele conseguiu livrar Kate de cumprir a pena em regime fechado, mas o fato de ela ter violado a condicional não pôde passar incólume.

-Kate, eu tentei de tudo, mas o máximo que lhe foi permitido é cumprir prisão domiciliar, sujeita a usar um dispositivo eletrônico com sensor no tornozelo.

-Quer dizer que não vou poder sair de casa?

-Mais ou menos isso. Eles determinam o perímetro, caso você ultrapasse os metros permitidos, o sensor apita e aí não há escapatória, vai direto para a prisão.

-No estado em que estou, e se precisar ir ao médico?

-É necessário avisar com antecedência o oficial da polícia para obter autorização, assim como na condicional, em que eles te monitoravam.

-Ok, Duncan. Vai ser difícil, mas estou disposta a aceitar. Desta vez, prometo que vou cumprir a ordem direito. Obrigada!

Uma semana depois...

Kate preparava o jantar quando Jack abriu a porta.

-Hei.

-Hei.

Ela o observava, Jack estava sério.

-E então, como foi?

De repente, ele abriu um lindo sorriso para ela, se aproximando e envolvendo os braços ao redor de sua cintura.

-Eu consegui. O emprego é meu.

Kate o puxou para um abraço apertado e na ponta dos pés, alcançou os seus lábios e lhe deu um beijo delicioso.

-Que bom, Jack, eu sabia que tudo daria certo, estava torcendo por você!

Jack acabara de chegar de uma entrevista em um hospital de prestígio. Embora ele tenha ficado afastado da medicina por alguns meses, o seu histórico profissional era excelente, apesar de ele te sido suspenso do San Sebastian por conta do seu vicio no passado. Conversou com o diretor, que se simpatizou com ele e ficou impressionado com o seu currículo conceituado. O homem decidiu contratá-lo.

Após tomar um banho, Jack entrou no quarto e viu Kate deitada na cama. Ele caminhou vagarosamente para não incomodá-la.

-Eu não estou dormindo, Jack. – Kate sussurrou no escuro com um sorriso, estendendo-lhe os braços.

Jack veio em sua direção e sentou-se na cama ao seu lado, com um olhar zeloso.

-Você está se sentindo bem?

-Estou sim, exceto por uma dor nas pernas que está me atazanando. Deitei aqui para esticá-las um pouco enquanto te espero para jantar.

-Quer que eu te faça uma massagem?

-Adoraria...

Jack despejou uma quantidade de creme nas mãos e começou a espalhar inicialmente no tornozelo esquerdo e no peito do pé. Acariciava lentamente, tocando sua pele alva e macia, comprimindo a palma da mão sobre a região. Fez o mesmo com o outro pé, mas pulou o dispositivo eletrônico colocado no tornozelo direito. Jack subiu a mão e chegou à batata da perna. Kate fechava os olhos somente sentindo o frescor do toque aveludado dele. Jack deslizava as mãos e apertava carinhosamente a carne, seus dedos agora se concentravam na parte interna do joelho.

Kate começou a estremecer e se mostrar impaciente, aquela massagem estava lhe despertando desejos eróticos. A visão daquelas pernas torneadas era tentadora para Jack. Com a mão aberta, ele se dirigiu para as coxas e alisou a pele bem devagar, acariciando cada centímetro.

-Jack... – Kate sussurrava.

-Sim?

-Estou com desejo.

-Desejo? O que você quer?

-Você.

Ela mordiscava os próprios lábios e olhava para ele sensualmente, o verde de seus olhos brilhava com uma cor ainda mais vibrante. A gravidez a deixava com a libido aguçada, Jack prontamente resolveu atender ao seu olhar pedinte, ajudando-a a retirar a roupa. Ele também ansiava por ela e com delicadeza, começou a tocar os seus seios que estavam mais fartos por conta de seu estado. Em seguida, Jack substituiu as mãos pela boca, sua língua desenvolta passeava pelo bico intumescido, a língua titilando nos mamilos em movimentos circulares.

Depois, seus lábios alcançaram o espaço entre os seios, deslizando por suas curvas até voltarem para os mamilos rosados, sugando-os velozmente. Segundos depois, suas mãos voltaram a se ocupar, descendo pelos quadris até onde as pernas se juntavam, quando seus dedos atingiram o centro dela, massageando-o habilmente. Ela estava de olhos fechados, apenas sentindo o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

Mais tarde, Kate também quis tocá-lo, percorrendo o corpo dele com suas mãos de fada, envolvendo o membro de Jack e alisando-o gentilmente. Após as carícias, ambos estavam mais que prontos; dessa forma, Jack a cobriu com o seu corpo, penetrando-a com todo o cuidado que conseguiu reunir, sempre se certificando se ela estava se sentindo confortável naquela posição.

Eles se entregaram ao calor da paixão e depois de concluírem o sexo, ficaram na cama deitados por uns instantes, até decidirem finalmente jantar.

Aquela foi uma noite muito agradável. Jantaram, conversaram, ajeitaram as louças na cozinha, descansaram e então, voltaram a namorar. Jack e Kate fizeram amor até o amanhecer, até jazerem na cama com o apetite sexual saciado até a alma. Completamente em paz e com pernas e braços entrelaçados, eles caíram em sono profundo.

Meses depois...

A barriga de Kate estava volumosa, indicando que a sua gravidez estava na reta final. Apesar das reclamações dela por ter que ficar limitada à região do condomínio por conta de sua prisão domiciliar, eles estavam muito felizes e ocupados com a chegada próxima do primeiro filho.

Claire foi fazer uma visita à Kate e por tabela, ajudá-la a ajeitar as coisas em casa, pois a sardenta não estava mais conseguindo nem se abaixar direito de tanto incômodo. Claire tinha voltado da lavanderia e trazia uma pilha de roupas, quando procurou por Kate dentro do apartamento. Não estava na sala, nem na cozinha. Claire foi para o quarto do casal e encontrou Kate deitada na cama, com uma expressão de dor.

-Kate, o que foi?

-Ai Claire, estou sentindo muita dor. Umas pontadas...

-Santo Deus, será que está na hora?

-Não sei... Só sei que a bolsa estourou há alguns minutos.

-Vou ligar para o meu irmão para vir correndo aqui.

-Isso, Claire, faça esse favor para mim. Ah, ligue também para o oficial da polícia, tenho que pedir autorização para ir ao hospital.

-Pode deixar.

Claire avisou os interessados e ficou ao lado de Kate. As contrações surgiam de tempos em tempos. As horas se passavam e nada dos homens chegarem.

-Nossa, como estão demorando!

-Acalme-se, Kate, eles vão chegar.

Justamente era a hora que havia mais trânsito em LA. Para piorar, ventos fortes atingiam a cidade, deixando a população em estado de alerta.

As contrações se tornaram intensas, Claire estava nervosa, pois percebeu que se ninguém conseguisse chegar, ela mesma teria que fazer o parto.

-Por favor, Claire, tente localizar o Jack!

-Estou ligando para ele, Kate, mas o telefone só cai na caixa postal. Ele deve estar a caminho, por isso não atende.

-Droga!

Kate rangia os dentes e apertava o travesseiro com as unhas, a dor era constante. Claire insistiu até que finalmente Jack atendeu.

-Jack? Onde você está?

-Estou chegando. O trânsito está um inferno porque eles fecharam as avenidas principais de acesso, bloquearam tudo por causa da ameaça de tornado. Como está a Kate?

-Sofrendo, as contrações estão fortes.

-Claire, preste atenção no intervalo das contrações. Se elas vierem regularmente a cada dois minutos, o parto terá início. Por favor, diga a Kate que estou indo.

Claire colocou travesseiros nas costas de Kate para que ela ficasse mais confortável.

-Cadê o Jack?

-Ele está a caminho, Kate, fique calma.

Jack se apressou o máximo que pôde, abrindo a porta do apartamento correndo e indo em direção ao quarto, mas quando entrou no recinto, notou que as contrações apresentavam intervalo mínimo, realmente o bebê iria nascer e não daria tempo de ir ao hospital, ainda mais com o caos da cidade. Acrescente-se a isso o fato de que o oficial da polícia não ter conseguido chegar ainda, não sendo permitido que ela saísse sem autorização.

-Kate? Hei, como você está?

-Jack, graças a Deus, você está aqui! As contrações... elas não param de vir... e são horríveis!

Ela estava deitada na cama, banhada de suor enquanto respirava com dificuldade e gemia quando ele se aproximou:

-Está tudo bem, querida. Faremos isso juntos.

Lavou as mãos e apanhou várias toalhas. Claire segurava a mão de Kate, que se contorcia de dor.

-Faça parar...por favor...Ai Deus...oh...sinto que está vindo!

Jack preparou-se às pressas e tomou a sua posição.

-Vamos nessa.

Ele não quis demonstrar, mas estava nervoso. Não era uma paciente qualquer, era Kate. Ele iria fazer o parto de seu próprio filho. Para espantar o desespero, Jack contou até cinco mentalmente.

Kate dobrou os joelhos e abriu bem as pernas para facilitar a saída do bebê, dava para ver somente um pouquinho da cabeça, coberta de sangue e cabelo escuro.

-Empurre, vá em frente...posso ver...empurre!

Ele a encorajava; parecia que com os movimentos, a coisa havia evoluído para depois recuar. Ela fez um esforço e a parte que se podia ver era mais notável. Kate gritava desesperada a cada nova contração, Jack posicionou as pernas dela de um jeito que ela pudesse fazer mais força. As dores que sentia não lhe davam trégua, ela descansava uns segundos para tomar fôlego e continuar empurrando.

-Não dá, não consigo!

Ele percebeu que ela estava ficando apavorada e descontrolada, por isso, segurou as pernas dela e falou de maneira incentivadora:

-Vamos, Kate, está quase...vamos, agora! Empurre!

A cabeça avançou mais um pouco.

-Você precisa fazer mais força, o máximo que puder!

Quando vinham as contrações, ele colocava a mão em sua barriga, fazendo leve pressão, apertando e apertando, comprimindo para ajudar a liberar o bebê.

-Vamos, querida. Empurre de novo. Claire, pode me ajudar? Segure-a de um jeito firme.

Claire inclinava-se sobre ela, imobilizando-a com todo o seu peso e força.

-Isso mesmo, devagar, devagar... – Jack instruía.

Ele forçava mais as pernas dela para que comprimissem a barriga. Então, a cabeça do bebê avançou lentamente e enquanto ele a apoiava em suas mãos, um choro alto invadiu o quarto.

-Já nasceu? – Kate balbuciava.

-Empurre de novo! Só mais um pouco.

Quando o bebê mudou de posição, um dos braços ficou preso, mas a força que Kate empregou fez com que ele conseguisse soltá-lo. No momento seguinte, Jack apanhou o resto do corpo, amparando o bebê com uma toalha limpa. Jack limpou a boca e o nariz do recém nascido, segurando-o com zelo, examinando-o e observando-o atentamente. Era um lindo menino que chorava assustado. Jack agora podia sentir o próprio suor misturado a lágrimas, ele estava tão tenso que nem percebera que estava chorando de emoção.

Jack cuidadosamente cortou o cordão umbilical e a placenta saíra cerca de vinte minutos depois, a partir de mais algumas contrações. Claire estava segurando o bebê, enquanto Jack se ocupava em voltar a sua atenção à Kate. Ele apertava a barriga dela para que ela parasse de sangrar. Kate gemia de dor, ele massageava a sua região abdominal até que o sangramento diminuiu e foi cessando.

Claire entregou o bebê a Kate para que ela o visse. Apesar da fraqueza, ela sorriu, quase não acreditando no que acabou de acontecer. Kate ergueu os olhos para Jack agradecidamente e depois voltou a olhar o recém nascido.

-Ele é tão lindo!

Jack secava a testa dela delicadamente com a toalha, em seguida, depositou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e ambos ficaram admirando o bebê que acabaram de trazer ao mundo. Lágrimas emocionadas escorriam pela face de Kate e Jack olhava para o filho de forma orgulhosa.

Após todo o transtorno da situação do parto de emergência, o interfone tocou: finalmente o oficial chegou, liberando Kate para ir ao hospital. Chegando ao local, fizeram os exames necessários e estava tudo ok com o bebê e com a mãe.

Kate repousava no leito do hospital enquanto Jack segurava o bebê, apoiando a sua cabecinha na palma da mão, observando de um jeito todo "coruja" o filho, com os olhos brilhando e com um sorriso bobo na face.

-Agora me lembrei de uma conversa que tive com o meu pai anos atrás. Ele tinha acabado de me dar um relógio que foi do meu avô e me aconselhou do nada que se algum dia eu tivesse um filho, deveria ser mais presente na vida dele, um pai melhor que ele foi para mim.

-E o que você respondeu?

-Eu não levei muito a sério, falei que não era para ele me pressionar. No fundo, não acreditava que seria pai um dia e veja só...agora estou segurando esse garotão nos meus braços. Kate?

-O que?

-Obrigado. Acho que com a correria que vivemos nos últimos meses, nunca cheguei a te agradecer com todas as palavras. Obrigado. Por ter me salvado, por ter me apoiado durante todos esses anos e por ter voltado à ilha por mim, embora eu continue achando que foi uma enorme loucura e risco.

Sentando-se ao lado dela na beirada da cama, Jack a fitou com o seu olhar terno e carinhoso de costume, continuando a dizer:

-Obrigado por ser a minha mulher. Aliás, precisamos oficializar a nossa união de uma vez por todas!

-Depois de tantos empecilhos, Jack, tudo o que quero é ficar junto a ti, para sempre, independentemente de qualquer formalidade.

-Mas...você ainda quer se casar comigo, não quer?

-Sim, claro que quero, sim!

-Kate... Mais uma coisa... Precisamos dar um nome para ele.

-David.

-David? Decidiu agora ou já faz um tempo?

-Não sei, esse nome me veio à cabeça... Você não gosta?

-Gosto sim. David Austen Shephard. É, soa bonito.

Os dois riram diante das brincadeiras. Eles nem acreditavam que depois de passarem por tantos obstáculos, experimentavam no momento uma paz como nunca haviam vivenciado em suas vidas conturbadas. Jack entregou o bebê para os braços de Kate, ele teria que resolver algumas burocracias no hospital, mas antes de sair do quarto, deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado e disse:

-Kate?

-Jack?

-Eu te amo!

Kate olhou para Jack com um sorriso largo no rosto, envolvendo a mãozinha do bebê entre os dedos e balançando-a como se fosse gesticular um tchau para ele, respondendo:

-Eu te amo! Nós te amamos!

**FIM**


End file.
